Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for processing return fax document deliveries, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
A return fax workflow occurs when an individual returns an original Fax back to the sender. In conventional systems, this process is an open loop. Consequently, the receiving side does not know which faxes have been sent out. Therefore, on the return path, each document needs to be interrogated to determine its form, type and version, its customer, and priority.
Another issue is that when a fax is received, the only available delivery notification is the sheet that is optionally printed from the sender's fax machine. If the received fax has bad quality image, the sender will not likely discover that fact until a later time causing repeated faxing of the same faxed document. In addition, the conventional process also requires an extra piece of paper to be generated for each fax transmission which is usually discarded afterwards.